New Changes
by BluePlane
Summary: Jeremy has found a way to update the gang's outfit and weapons on Lyoko. They try the new characters out and find a small difficulty in doing so. X.A.N.A. attacks and they still don't have the hang of it. How will they fare? Sequel to 'Holidays'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but I do own Lynks**

**Notes: If you haven't read 'Holidays' I suggest you do. It's a Code Lyoko story. This story that you are about to read is its sequel. Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's the plan for today?" asked Odd, casually strolling up to the soda machine. The rest of his friends were there. Yumi was leaning against the dispenser's side, Ulrich leaning on the wall, hands in his pockets, Jeremy and Aelita standing next to each other, smiling.

Odd stopped and mumbled numbers under his breath, pointing to each person. "Hey, where's Lynks?"

"Right here," came a response. Another friend came up behind him and gave the purple sleeved youth a pat on the back.

"You getting along okay Lynks?" asked Jeremy, a concern look on his face. His friend stood there, staring at the ground.

"I'm fine, it doesn't matter. I don't think we were meant to be," he replied, still staring at the ground.

"Hello Lynks," Sissy greeted. She and her cronies came up to the group. The principal's daughter gave each of them a glance and then set her eyes upon Lynks. "I heard about what happened. Do you need a friend? Maybe, a friend such as myself?"

Ulrich chuckled at this. Sissy ignored him. Jeremy gestured at the group to follow him. They all left except Lynks. "Thanks for offering, but no thanks," he said with a smile. "I'm being nice to you now but don't expect it later."

With a simple turn of his shoes, the black-haired boy began sprinting to catch up with the rest of the group. "You've really softened up to Sissy Lynks," commented Yumi. "Be careful not to get too nice."

"Yah, or she might take your brain and use it to fill that empty space between her ears," Odd teased. They laughed at this, though it would be funnier if Sissy was around to hear it. The group stopped at the bench. Aelita and Jeremy sat down.

"Oh yeah I just remembered," said Jeremy, snapping his fingers. "I've found a way to update all of your outfits and weapons.

Lynks raised and eyebrow when he heard this. "You mean we get to choose what we look like on Lyoko?"

"Exactly," responded Jeremy.

"Wow Einstein. How did you figure that out?" Odd asked.

The blond youth gave a small grin. "With some help from Franz Hopper of course. You see, I was looking through his book and found a section about appearances and weaponry. It seems that I can control how everyone looks just by typing in a few passwords and modifying some codes. Very simple really."

"Let's go to the factory after school," Aelita said.

"I just hope Mrs. Hertz doesn't give out much homework today," complained Odd. "I barely got any sleep last night because of her."

"That's because you were listening to music half the time," noted Ulrich. "I got the same amount of sleep as you because you kept singing to yourself. You're really tone deaf, huh Odd?

"Hey!" Everyone laughed, except Odd of course. The sound of the bell called the students to class. They said their goodbyes to Yumi as she headed off in the other direction.

Meanwhile, back at the factory, down in the scanner room, smoke appeared as one of the scanners opened. Nothing stepped out. Another scanner expelled smoke and still nothing hapened. The other three opened as well. Nothing. They closed themselves and did not reopen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Weird ending huh?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko but I do own Lynks**

**Notes: In my fanfic, Yumi is a bit shorter than Ulrich. Special thanks to my first reviewer, Starfiregirl5671, for being the first. If anybody has any suggestion for the group's costume and weapon upgrades that would be very much appreciated. Also, would anybody mind if Yumi cheated on Ulrich? If nobody tells me anything then I'm going to go with what I originally planned. Enjoy.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and students walked out the front doors. Among them were Odd and Ulrich. They strolled up to a nearby tree and made themselves comfortable. "Hey you guys!"

Lynks walked up to them and gave a greeting smile. "So, how long are we supposed to wait?"

"Until Jeremy comes," replied Ulrich, scanning the kids walking past.

"Looking for Yumi?" questioned Odd, playfully. His brown-haired friend ignored the purple clad boy.

"Something feels different between me and her," he said, kicking the grass. "Its like she's avoiding me or just doesn't want to be near me."

More kids passed by. Still no Yumi, Jeremy, or Aelita. "Well you have been going out for about," began Lynks. He pulled up his hand and started counting. "Three months!"

"Maybe she needs a break," suggested the blonde. He had expected Ulrich to take it as a joke but instead his friend frowned and began walking away.

"I was just kidding!" called Odd, seeing his mistake.

The Lyoko samurai didn't seem to hear him. He was making his way to the front doors when he heard a voice. "Sorry I'm late!" Ulrich turned around to see his girlfriend coming up from the side. Seeing made him forget the problem, for the moment.

"I got held up in class," Yumi explained as her boyfriend made his way behind her.

Ulrich put his arms around her waist and she let out a little giggle. The Goth turned her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi." She moved her hands and put them over his own.

Lynks and Odd were trying to contain their laughter. Bits of snickering came out but the couple didn't seem to notice. Suddenly, a phone began ringing. Everyone looked towards the spiky-haired teen. Realizing it was his phone, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white Nokia.

"Hello?" Lynks answered. They continued to stare at him. "Jeremy where are you? Aren't we supposed to go to the factory? Uh-huh. Okay that'll save us time. Sure we'll meet you there." He pressed end and put away the Nokia.

"Well what did Einstein say?" Ulrich asked.

"He and Aelita decided to work on our characters from his room," explained Lynks.

"Then that means we won't be able to try them out today!" Odd complained.

"No problem," said Yumi. "There's always tomorrow. Why don't you guys go ahead? I have to get something from my house."

"I'll go with you," offered Lynks.

"Sure." Yumi moved from out of Ulrich's arms and began walking towards the gate.

"I'll come too!" Ulrich joined up with the Japanese girl.

"That's okay," Yumi said. "You should go with Odd and work on your characters.

With that, she and Lynks left, leaving a broken Ulrich and a surprised Odd. They walked to the corner and disappeared. The brown-haired youth stood there, his eyes on the ground and hands in his pockets.

"Ulrich I," started Odd, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Leave me alone." He shrugged off the blonde's hand and stomped off. "I'll be in my room."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, en route to Yumi's house. "Hey Yumi?" said Lynks. They were on the sidewalk. A few cars passed by and a couple of adults came out of a shop.

"Yeah Lynks?" The Goth kept looking straight.

"Well I don't know if you know this, but Ulrich feels as if you're trying to avoid him," he explained. "Are you?"

"Yes I am," she said, still looking straight.

Her friend raised a brow. "You are? Why?"

"They're my own reasons," was Yumi's response. The two turned at another corner and her house came into view.

"Would you tell me what they are?" he asked, give her most of his attention.

Now Yumi turned her head, grinning. "Not here. When we get inside my room."

"Okay," said the spiky-haired Asian, a bit of doubt in his voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened and in stepped Odd. He looked around the room and focused his eyes on the two figures near the window. Closing the door behind him, he walked up to them. "So, whatcha guys do so far?"

"Oh, hi Odd," greeted Aelita. "We were waiting for you guys."

"Speaking of which, where are Lynks, Yumi, and Ulrich?" Jeremy asked, typing on his keyboard.

"Well, the two Asians went off to Yumi's house. Mr. Gloomy offered to go but his girlfriend didn't want him to come with," the purple clad boy explained. "So now he's in his room, sulking."

"Why didn't Yumi want Ulrich to come? I mean, they are going out so it would only be natural if she let him," said Jeremy, still pressing buttons.

"Ulrich told Lynks and I about how he felt she was avoiding him." Odd took a seat on the bed. "I think they need a break from each other. They've been going out for a few months already."

"So have Jeremy and myself," added Aelita.

Hearing this, the computer nerd stopped typing and turned his chair around. He stood up, to the pink-haired teen's height and gave her a kiss on the lips. "The best few months."

She blushed, Odd just groaned. "Anyway, back to Lyoko matters. Have you changed any of our outfits or upgraded anything yet?" asked the purple dressed blonde.

"We were just about to do Aelita," replied Jeremy.

"Well lets get started," she said, smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over to Ulrich's and Odd's dorm. A figure lay on the bed. His light green t-shirt was a bit ruffled. He had his hands behind his head and was staring up at the ceiling.

"_She took Lynks when he offered, but when I offered she said no,_" thought the brown-haired teen. "_Does she still feel the same way as she did when we first started dating?_"

Ulrich rolled over to his side and stared at Odd's bed. Kiwi was sleeping quietly on it. "_Maybe Odd is right. We do need a break from each other._" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "_What am I thinking? There has to be some other way."_

_His attention went from the dog to his alarm clock. "Hmm…four-thirty. I've been here almost an hour. It's been an hour since they left for Yumi's house. They should already be back. Most likely they're in Jeremy's room."_

The youth got up. Fixing himself, he walked over to the door and opened it. "_I'll pop over to see what's going on."_ With that he left, waking up Kiwi when the door closed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but I do own Lynks**

**Notes: About 120 hits, and 3 reviews. Not saying anything else.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" called Yumi as she stepped through the door of her house.

There was no response. Looking confused, she allowed Lynks to come in. They shut the door and made their way to the kitchen, which was empty. "Hmm…where is everyone?" she asked herself.

The spiky-haired youth walked over to the counter and examined it. "Hey Yumi. There's a note here."

"What does it say?" She picked up an empty bag of chips on the table and put it in the garbage can.

"I can't read it. Just looks like a bunch of lines put together," he responded, scratching his head.

Taking the note, her eyes scanned what was written. "It's in Japanese. It says that they've gone out."

"Hmm, okay. Well what is it that you need to get?"

"Follow me. It's up in my room." She began walking towards the stairs. Unsure of what to do, Lynks hesitated. "Come on."

He followed her up the steps. They came to a room on the second floor. Yumi opened it and peered inside, making sure everything was decent. She motioned for her friend to come in.

Making her way to a cabinet, she glanced at Lynks, who stood in the middle of the room. "You can sit down you know."

"Okay, umm." He sat down on the floor. Yumi let out a laugh.

"I meant on the bed," she said, pointing at it.

Feeling foolish, he pulled himself up. Instead of going to the bed he put his back on a nearby wall and sat back down. The black haired teen glanced at his friend, who had given up on making him feel comfortable.

"Find what you need?" he asked, turning his eyes away.

Nodding her head, Yumi joined Lynks on the floor, taking a place next to him. He looked at her hands, which were holding a small folded up paper. "It's a note for Ulrich," she explained.

"What kind of note?" he questioned, eyes fixed on the paper.

"A breakup letter," she responded, lowering her head.

Gaping, he looked towards her blinked a few times. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you breaking up with him? He's still in love with you. If you do this, it'll destroy him," he said. Yumi opened her mouth but he began again. "Is three months too long? Just tell him you want to take a break. Don't end it like that, you could regret it."

"It's the only way," she murmured. "I thought that I could be with him forever. Before we started dating, all I could do was care for him secretly. Now that its all out, there's no spark."

They stayed silent for a while. Lynks appeared to be thinking. Yumi just fiddled with the paper. A few minutes passed. The shorter youth stood up and walked over to her bed. She sat down and gestured for him to take a seat next to her.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He walked across the room and sat down.

She stared down at the paper, which she held with both hands. "No, but I have to do it. As she began to rise, Lynks put his hands over her arm and grasped it.

Keeping a firm hold, he pulled her back down, slowly. "Is there anything I can do to convince you not to do it?"

Yumi dropped the note and buried her face in her hands. Seeing as how she stayed still, he got up. He made his way to the door. Before he could get half way, she responded. "Wait. There is something."

Turning around, Lynks was caught by surprise. He didn't see it coming. She had pinned him to the wall. "What are yo-"

Putting a finger to his lips, she kept him quiet. "Ssshh." He tried to move forward a little, but she held him back. "I know what you can do."

She stepped closer, removing her finger from his face. Lynks stood there, frozen by the sudden impulse. The Goth came in and tightened the space between them. Soon they was almost nothing between them. She pushed her lips onto his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The warmth they both felt was shocking, yet soothing. The taller teen was surprised by the sudden feeling he had gotten. Yumi was doing everything. "_He's not returning the kiss_," she thought, pulling away. "What's wrong?"

Lynks looked into her eyes and gave a little smile. He closed the door and went back to his spot on the wall. Without thinking, he put his hands behind her back and pulled her closer. They locked lips again, this time both sides input something.

"_This isn't right, but it feels so good,_" they both said to themselves.

Yumi opened her mouth and Lynks copied. She forced her tongue against his. "_You're not going to beat me,_" he thought as he pushed back with his own. They had a fight in their mouths, French kissing for a whole minute.

Finally, they broke off to breathe. After catching some air, they returned to each other. "Ulrich must not know about this, okay?" He spun her around and this time she had her back against the wall.

"Of course," said Yumi, surprised by his action. She locked her lips with his again.

A few minutes into it, the black-haired girl put her hand up his shirt. She felt the warmth of his toned body. Noticing this, he waited for her to pull down her fingers. When she did, he crept his fingers into the back of her sweater. She giggled, though she didn't let his wandering hand get very high.

The Lyoko geisha held her friend's hands. They stretched their arms to the side and they continued their kiss. "_I see what Ulrich sees in her. Hot body, excellent kisser, and on top of everything she restrains you from going too far, too fast, making you wanting more. I wonder if they've been in a situation like this before._"

They continued on for a few minutes. Then a sudden noise broke them up. "It's your cell phone," Lynks said, running a thumb over his bottom lip. Yumi answered her nokia.

"Ulrich?" Her face looked worried. "Yeah, I found what I needed."

Lynks eyed her and put a finger to his mouth, as to make sure she kept quiet about what had just happened. "I think its time we get going."

"Okay. That sounds great. We'll be there," she said.

"I love you," whispered Ulrich on the other end.

Without responding she hung up her phone and nodded towards her friend. "They've already done Aelita. Right now they're working on Ulrich's costume and want us to get over there now."

"Then lets go." Making their way downstairs, they stepped outside and took a pace back towards the school.

Back at Jeremy's dorm, Ulrich was putting his cell phone away. His face was grim looking and sad at the same time. Aelita asked him what was wrong but he shook his head. "_She didn't tell me that she loved me back._" Was all he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The chap would have been longer but I wanted it to be mostly about Lynks and Yumi. I promise next one will be longer. If it takes more than week to post the next chapter, its because I'm working on more than one. Hope you liked this chap!_


End file.
